


Tonight The Tide is Full

by Estirose



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Haruhi likes to walk alone in Boston.After the end of the main manga.





	Tonight The Tide is Full

Boston was a city of walks, or at least the area around Boston College was. Haruhi enjoyed the sights and smells of the city, and listened to people talking, mentally translating what they said.

She liked walking to the grocery store. It was large, by Japanese standards, but she'd gotten used to it. The guys were still a bit hopeless when it came to grocery shopping and finding bargains, but they were all improving.

It felt odd at first to have all of them there, but as she spent more time with them, it started feeling natural. She taught them, as the days went by, how to live as a commoner student would, how to wash their clothes, dry them and iron them, get on public transit and read maps on where to get off. She was always afraid they'd get lost somewhere, especially Tamaki.

Haruhi still liked being alone, especially when grocery shopping. There was a peace to finding food bargains that she couldn't really share with the others. Maybe Kyoya would, in some ways, but it was still better to do it by herself. She had the best idea of what was a bargain and what was not.

So, sometimes she left, sending everybody a text so nobody would worry, and just walked to the store. Or walked someplace else. Sometimes it didn't matter where she walked.

Even if she was dating Tamaki, even if she loved the others, there were things that were, as far as she was concerned, done better alone. And so she walked, and she walked, and she enjoyed it, alone.


End file.
